One More Night
by hot-chick down under
Summary: Cameron has a daughter. What happens when she gets ill and dies in the hands of House and Cuddy who couldn't leave their personal issues alone Determined to seek justice for her daughter Cameron will do anything even charge them for her daughter's death.


**One More Night**

I do not own House or the characters

**Arrival**** and buried Secrets**

Sheridan sighed to herself as she stepped through the door of the flight terminal leading to into the crowded airport of New Jersey. Her stepbrother Chris bumbling by her side carrying a Billabong surf shoulder bag containing his iPod, novels for both himself and Sheridan, a portable PS and DVD player and DVDs along with it. While Sheridan carried her sea green Guess handbag and laptop bag. Clutching on to her hand and jumping up and down eager to see her mother was little Serenity. Sheridan had always thought that her step sister had given her daughter a wired name but either way loved her to death. It has been seven years since Serenity had last seen her mother. After picking up their luggage and heading out, they found a tall young woman, with natural blonde hair and sea green eyes waiting patiently for their arrival.

Alison Cameron

Alison Cameron waited along with Foreman whom she trusted to keep his mouth shut about her huge secret that she had been keeping. She had been battling to keep it from House for a long time.

When she was married to Darien, together they had a daughter, a girl and they named her Serenity which meant peace and tranquillity. It was an unexpected pregnancy but the moment her emerald eyes graced her sea green eyes an unbreakable bond between mother and daughter was born. Darien only lasted for three months and in his dying moments Alison clutched on to his hand tightly, tears streaming down her eyes while her mother rubbed her back and Chris held on to her hand. Sheridan was at work but called in to give her regards. Alison Cameron then made one of the most difficult choice in her life, because of college and her part time job she couldn't keep up and therefore allowed Serenity to be placed in Sheridan and her brother's care until she can become a doctor and settled in. When she got the chance to become a fellow for House, she was already and established doctor and could have her daughter living with her again but Sheridan who was in her late 40's warned her about House and his obsession with solving puzzles and snooping into other people's lives. Sheridan had known a lot about him because she was one of the best lawyers in the state and knew his father very well. Sheridan knows too much. Her father who was now her step father was a retired CIA agent and he taught her how to get to people's files and would often teach her the ways of a secret agent so she knew a thing or two about getting the necessary information and she was also a master at manipulations who knew how to read and observe people. Her mother was a normal housewife but had a part time job at the local shopping centre but died from Cancer. Sheridan's father Alex married Cameron's mother Maria and together produced two children, Mary Rose Cameron and Delta Cameron. All this happened before Darien had died. So because of this information Alison bribed her doctors and nurses to keep the birth of her baby a secret and they had taken the birth out of the file and placed her under her mother's maiden name. After she got the job she still kept her daughter away just in case House tried to snoop.

When she got her heart shattered by House on the date and Stacy returned she was an emotional wreck and caved for the comfort of her family who were still in Chicago. When she resigned she went back to Chase and tried a relationship but it was no use. She simply had no feelings for him, she wanted him to take her heart but her heart was already taken but his heart can never be reached. Foreman came by after he got the job to work with House again and they had a talk which was then she revealed her secret to him and Foreman being the protective brother that he was kept his word. She had been working in the ER at first but when Dr. Sarah Whitmore resigned as Head of Immunology Cuddy offered the job to her which she gladly accepted.

"MUMMY!!" cried out Serenity as she wriggled away from her step sister's hand and ran towards her mother, her long, soft brown curls swinging from side to side.

"Hey there little one, don't run!!" Yelled Sheridan

"Oh, sweet cheeks, I missed you" said Cameron as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.

"Can't believe we are moving in" said Chris

"Are you sure?" asked Sheridan

"Yeah, you guys have done a lot for me" replied Alison.

"Well I better get going and settle into the new law firm and I will be back tonight" said Sheridan

"Now?" asked Serenity

"Yes darling, I've got to get my office set up, get settle in and get to know everyone" said Sheridan.

"Well you know where we live so we will see you for dinner then" said Alison

"Yeah, no big deal"

"Oh this is Dr. Eric Foreman; he is a friend and co worker of mind guys"

"Hi" all three of them said in unison

"Hey there, I've heard a lot about you guys, especially you Sheridan"

"Oh, you know co workers can't keep their mouths shut about me"

"Nice to meet you tiger" said Foreman to Serenity who staring up at him with curious green eyes"

"Hi Mr Foreman" she said in a shy voice before hiding away behind her mother, Foreman just laughed.

"A little shy I guess" said Foreman

"Once you get to know her, you will know that when she opens her mouth up she will never stop" replied Chris

The ride home was short and Serenity picked out her room before unpacking things. Sheridan got home at six and all four of them had dinner after calling the old folks to tell them that they had landed safely. After bidding goodnight to Foreman Serenity picked herself off to bed carrying her stuffed Bugs bunny. Cameron kissed her daughter on the forehead after reading her a story and tucking her into bed. Chris decided to go to bed so he can start early being the proud owner of his own designer clothing store. When Cameron returned Serenity was working on her first case.

"You have only been here for a few hours and already you have a client?" asked Cameron.

"Yeah, but it's only someone suing for breach of contract, just a civil case. It will be sorted out by the mornig"

Cameron came back out with a glass of wine and sat down beside her step sister.

"What are you going to do about House?"

"Nothing"

"What happens if he finds out about Serenity?"

"Nothing, I'll just tell him the truth, it doesn't bother me anymore"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sheridan, I'm fine"

"That's what you always say you know that it is not true"

"That was the old me, this is the new and improved me and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore, they can poke at me all they like but I am a department head and I can do whatever I want and rebel if they don't like it they can get stuffed and that includes house. I am over him"

And with that she went to bed.

"Keep telling yourself that, you might even convince your own achy breaky heart. You deserve and Oscar or at least an Emmy for best actress" sighed Sheridan before wrapping up her case.

The next morning, Cameron called in saying that she will be late for work saying that she had some errands to run. Which was enrolling her daughter in her new school and helping her buy stuff. Chris and Sheridan had left for work and after dropping her off to her new school and giving her a hug and a kiss Cameron left to spend her day at work.

House was pacing around the Immunology office waiting for his coffee, he was annoyed with Cameron. He had been for a long time at war with his feeling for her and constantly denied them but ever since she resigned he saw a side to her in which he had never seen before and it intrigued him. She seemed a whole lot content with herself walking around the hospital with her head up high with a confident, sassy strut about her with a smile that could take his breath away. She gave as good as she got and she kept a lot of things to herself. His new fellows busied themselves in a new case. Wilson was still nagging in his ear and Cuddy was still screeching at him to do his clinic duties but one thing that they didn't know was that he was having an affair with Cuddy. After their one night stand they had been meeting secretly either in the hospital or at their houses. This was way that he could get Cameron out of his system or so he thought. Just recently he had found out that Cameron had a daughter from her previous marriage, he confronted one of the nurses whom he saw hug Cameron last week. She then cracked and told him.

"You're late"

"No shit Sherlock, when did you figure that out" retorted Cameron

"You have a daughter"

"Yeah, from my first marriage"

"Care to explain why?"

"No, it's none of your business and I don't have to tell you anything about my private life"

"But it's interesting" whined House

"Oh shut up and grow up"

"Whoa, not getting some from your sugar daddy?"

"I don't have a "Sugar daddy" and neither do I want one"

"Well it seems very appropriate to ditch your daughter, I wonder if she has become a whore or something"

SLAP!!!

A hand came into contact with his face, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek and a stinging feeling that won't be going away for a long time.

"Don't you ever say that about my daughter or me EVER!!!" yelled Cameron

House stared back at her, his eyes now a stormy blue.

He was angry.

"I love my daughter. I gave her to my step sister and brother to look after because I couldn't keep up with college and work. When I started working for you I bribed the nurses and doctors who attended me because I didn't want your nose in my daughter's life. I wanted to make sure she has a home and I can provide her with the very best care."

House stared at her. He now saw the bitterness in her eyes.

Cameron turned her head and made it out of her office door before she turned around.

"Plus she is not a whore she is only SEVEN YEARS OLD!!!"

The door slammed, leaving House standing there in complete loneliness, he needed an escape.

Cuddy is the answer.

Dr, Lisa Cuddy was doing paper work when House stormed in and closed the door before shutting all the blinds. Cuddy stopped and smirked. She was ready for him.

Unfortunately he was stupid enough to leave the door unlocked.

Cameron headed down to Cuddy's office after meeting up with Sheridan, Chris and Serenity to inform her she was leaving early.

"Excuse me but I...OH MY GOD!!!!" Yelled Sheridan who came through the door with Cameron, Chris and Serenity. Shocked at what they all saw. Wilson coming in after he heard yelling, he was coming down to ask Cuddy out when his own face went pale.

Cuddy and House were half naked, with her legs wrapped around House's waist, her skirt bunched up around her hips, house's pants around his ankles, leaning on the desk with arms around each other and sweat dripping down their foreheads and bodies.

Sheridan reacted and covered her step sister's eyes and leading her out of the room. Chris followed behind before shaking his head in disgust.

"For Shame!!!" he yelled.

Nurses and doctors peeping in, trying to get in on the drama. There is going to be some gossip today. House's fellows stood frozen in shock after shaking their heads and turning away.

Cuddy looked at Wilson

Sadness, betrayal and anger were in his eyes. Her heart broke into two.

Wilson turned on his heel and walked off.

Cameron stood there.

House tried to search her eyes but found nothing there.

_EMPTY_

Cameron stood there emotionless. Her heart was breaking but her mind told her to keep it together until night. Her eyes were cold and heartless. Her hands tightened around the file and she stalked over to them and gently placed the file on the table beside the embarrassed pair.

"Oh I' m sorry I didn't realise you were getting a nice piece of slutty ass, well I'm going home. I'll be in tomorrow morning"

All of a sudden the room went down below 0 degrees as she left the room. Leaving House and Cuddy together in their same positions contemplating on what they had just done.

Day turned into night.

All was quiet in the Cameron household. Sheridan stayed up late working on her first murder case for the prosecution.

"You ok" asked Sheridan

"Does this conversation have to come up every night?" said Cameron in a bitter tone.

"Hey, hey. I'm just concerned ok. I told you so. You are not over him!!"

"Yeah, well it's too late anyway he's got that administrator who doesn't even know how to dress properly!!!" yelled Cameron.

"Hey, calm down. Look, don't let it get to you. You are better than that. You are Alison Cameron. You are headstrong, intelligent and beautiful woman. A brilliant and loving mother and a successful and compassionate doctor who has a loving family who will always support you. You go into that hospital tomorrow morning with your head held high, and go for it. Don't let anyone bring you down. Lift high your load. Take strength from those who need you. Build higher walls and build strong defences. Do your job. Push your personal feelings aside and do your thing. Tell them that nothing is going to bring Alison Meredith Cameron down" said Sheridan

Cameron smiled

"You always know what to say Sheridan"

"Hey what are sisters for?"

"Get some sleep things will look better in the morning"

"What about you?"

"Me? Ha I will be in here for a while remember this is a murder case, that could take days, weeks even months depending how strong the defence is and the jury"

Cameron nodded and headed off to bed

"Goodnight Sheridan"

"Night"

Cameron pulled the sheets above her and curled into a fetal position and let sleep overtake her.

A single tear rolling down her cheek.

**Well what do you think? Please don't flame. Constructive reviews would do.**

**Please pass on any suggestions if you have any. Next post will be up soon.**


End file.
